Gaara's Lithium
by MorbidAffection
Summary: a stimulate so strong, that no pill can subdue, a life of uncertain love and uncertain death imprinted upon fate a choice they both must make from birth till death may they never depart, love shall never break even in the weakest times


I was spurge, a sin of un wishful hate, I was the monster in side the sand villages heart, I am gaara, and

this is my story, this is who I am.

Combing her hair softly, Temari mewed as her blood red hair shimmered down her plastic body.

Playing with her faceless dolls she giggled, as she gave them ugly face's inside her mind. To her, they

were her mistakes. A night with tense air that claimed Kankuro's heart.

"Temari when's mommy coming home?" peering out the window, he's heart leaped for his mother

waiting hoping to cling to her dress.

"How em I supose ta know?" sticking out her tongue, Kankuro didn't even look back behind him, he's eyes

were glued to the window with the sun setting upon the dry sand.

"Mommy where are you?" his heart beat faded into the lounging blood lightly pushing into his veins

brushing against the many layers of skin.

Screams, and howls filled the tense air. as blood ran cold among the village. A curse of unforgiving gods, a

monster was born and a mother, a wife was sacrificed to feed the hunger of his soulless core. Blacken eyes

shut tight and covered in the barer of his own life. Womb ripped apart, ribs snapped in half, as a pool of

dark liquid splurged underneath her body. "Take the monster, show him no warmth and compassion, give

him the heartless hunger to protect this village." "Yes my lord." cupping the naked blood bathed child he

grimaced at the monster laying asleep in his arms.

"I suppose I am your father now huh?" looking at him his thumb was lodged in his mouth, eyes shut tight.

"ugly little thing, your not going home to Temari, nor Kankuro, there not your family anymore." Speaking

softly to him I jumped from building to building making his way to Kins garden.

"Dear? Are you here?" walking in the front door I stood motionless as I awaited to hear from her.

"Kin, you here?" Yes dear I am. Standing motionless she flicked on a light and stood in the door way to

the kitchen. "Suko, why are you covered in blood?" "What's going on?"

"Looks like the gods favored you in for a child after all."

"Suko, what are you talking about?" looking at me as if I was insane. I just uncleanched my hands from

my best bone and let her see the child called Gaara."

"Suko its covered in blood!" Racing over to my side she cupped him up in her arms.

Gaara opened one eye as he showed pure blue almost white eyes and smile softly at her as his barely 3

inch hands laid across her nose. Giggling softly he still had his thumb embedded in his mouth.

"Gaara, that's an odd name for a girl..

"it's a boy Kin." laughing softly she looked down, "Oh, I couldn't tell with all the blood covering his skin

Love.

"I could dear, laughing again the anger still engulfed in my body of what this creature was."

"I cant tell her that he has a shi-ku demon, I'll have to play this off to make her appeal and nurture the

dam thing." but I cant let her get attach, she love and pamper the thing…

Mewing it over I decided its what's best, for now at least. I couldn't let anything like a mothers bond

come between them.

Bubbles came from the tub as she scrubbed him down in the kitchen sink. "where did he come from who's

child is this? Questions upon questions where shot at me like a cannon as I shook my head and bit the

bullet.

This I feared was going to be a very, very long night.

"grandmom, grandmom is mom ok?" tugging on the gown, mom mom gin just smiled and patted his

head.

"Your mothers alright just getting ready for your new baby sis to come to our world."

"what do you mean?" where's she coming from?!" "Is my sis an alien?!" cocking an eye bro he looked her

dead in the eyes. "No, of course not, now run along and play I have work I must do."

"But, But Grandmom!" "no buts now go." shifting his little body out the door, she turned back to her

daughter laying upon the bed. "To bare a child with that monster, how this can be?" looking at the beads

of sweat run down her face, her thermal temp begun to rise rapidly.

"Don't fear, the child will be well, I will weep for your loss and never forget what was once there."

"Mother, please I don't want this, please kill the child…"

"I can not stop what has started, your death will bring forth flowers a new."

"cut the crap!" "I don't wish to die, its not fair!" Screaming in pain her hands gripped the sheets as she

groaned in pain back arching ready for her water to break at any moment.

"Its time." bowing her head the sound of bones breaking and blood splattering across the white walls was

all that was left in-between the deep screams of fear and screams of pain as another life was lost in the

sand village.

"my child, you be the gift in the dark, the lithium of a pain filled child, your curse will be your cure."

Mom-mom Gin stood motionless as a deep crescent moon shape birth mark burned deep into the side of

her back.

"It had to be done, a sacrifice for a life." frowning at the lost of her daughter, yet no remorse surfaced in

her heart.

"I suppose I must clean up this mess as well, this isn't much of good day.."

"Now I must name you grandchild." laying on the sofa she looked at the child with a fluff of black hair

and dark green ivy eyes.

"What would be a good name for you…my I can not choose." I suppose I may go with Rea after your

mother, I guess that would pay respects for her loss."

Tracining her one long wrinkled finger through the only lock of hair the baby had, she begun to smile and

Feel at peace, first time in 9 months.

"Rea it is then, I see you have your fathers hair, as in so you will have his power I guess." "Such a shame

you were born in a ugly world." "maybe you will be better then what everyone else thinks, who's to say

what your future will hold for you.

"Grandmom, grandmom is this my new baby sister?!" Pouncing onto her lap he peered over her thick

arms as Rea laid sleeping in the warm of grandmom's breast.

"She has a big head, are all babies like that?" looking up grandmom, she could but only giggle and shake her

head. "to be young and innocent again, now those were the days

Laying back into the sofa, her eyes drifted to the window to look at the sun begin to rise across the sand

village.

"Who knows what's going to happen anymore…


End file.
